For Once it Actually Worked
by futuredivabrooklyn77
Summary: Mickie James was devastated with her recent breakup only to have more bad news thrust upon her, a romantic storyline, with Randy Orton, the "Lady Killer" and the "biggest jerk in the WWE."
1. Chapter 1

Mickie had just been called to Vince's office. She figured this was it; she was going to lose her title.

"Mickie James, how are you" Vince said with a smile on his face as the bubbly diva sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm good I guess, what did you need me for Vince?" Mickie asked.

"Well I just met with the creative team and they have all decided to have another romantic storyline involving you." Vince stated.

Mickie couldn't believe what she was hearing. The last time she had a romantic on screen relationship, was with her new ex-boyfriend. The gimmick had ended months ago, but their relationship was in full swing that was until a few days ago. Mickie sighed. "Who am I with this time Vince?"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Vince yelled. The door opened and there stood the three members of the Legacy.

"Mickie, meet your new boyfriend," Vince said as he pointed at the self proclaimed Legend Killer.

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't like the idea of romances with wrestling. He wanted to kick butt and take names. That's what he had worked for. Not this.

Mickie stood up. "When do we get the script?" Mickie wasn't happy with this either. She also, also worked her entire life to get to the WWE. She could find her own real boyfriend. Well, if she actually had a life outside of work, she would. But, worst of all, she had to be with the so-called "Lady Thriller."

He had dated most of the divas. She hadn't dated since her and Dave decided to call off their two-year relationship. She hasn't dated in a year and a half.

Vince had handed Randy and Mickie a script of what was going to happen over the next few months.

Randy smirked. Another victim… well, partner.

**LATER THAT NIGHT BACK AT THE HOTEL**

Mickie sat in her room with Candice Michelle.

"C'mon Micks we are going to this awesome club. You should totally come. Me and Ted are going." Candice said.

"Sorry Candi, I am really not in the mood to see you and Ted kiss each other all night," Mickie said.

"Well, someone wants you to go. But it's a surprise so get dressed," Candice said as she grabbed her things out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom.

Mickie sighed. Another club. Another city. She just wanted to hang out in the hotel and chill in her sweats. She looked at her outfit and put it on slowly. She put on the black skinny jeans, sparkly silver shirt that showed her back, and a pair of flat knee- high boots.

Candice walked out of the bathroom in a short red dress with a pair of black high heels, and a long rhinestone necklace.

Mickie pulled her hair back into a ponytail with the top bumped and flat ironed her side bangs. She traced her eyes with the black pencil and added a little wing out of the end. She put on some silver eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss.

Candice put gray eyeliner around her eyes and put a dark shadow over her eyes. She put on a bold red lipstick. She straightened her newly purple highlighted black hair that extended to her mid back.

"You look great Mickie," Candice exclaimed. "He won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Who is this 'he'?" Mickie needed to know. "And does he know that he wants me to go? Or do you and Ted just not want to go alone."

"The second part, but not just that. We think you guys would be good together." Candice said, scared of what Mickie was going to say.

Mickie sighed and followed Candice out the door.

AT THE CLUB

Mickie and Candice walked in they immediately spotted Ted and walked over.

"Hey babe." Candice kissed Ted.

"Hey," he smiled back at her. "Oh Mickie, here's your date." He pointed to the door when Cody Rhodes walked in.

"Are you kidding me, Cody freaking Rhodes? Candice I'm leaving." Mickie walked out.

When she got back to the hotel, she wasn't watching where she was walking and tripped over a suitcase.

Mickie looked at whose suitcase she had tripped over. "I am so sor- Randy? What are you doing here?"

"I just got back from an autograph signing." He held out his hand. Mickie was surprised the Legend Killer just tried to help. She reluctantly took his hand and he pulled he back to her feet.

Mickie, started to walk away with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe her friend set her up with Cody.

"Mickie, are you okay," Randy called after her.

Mickie turned and looked at him, a few tears had fallen down her cheeks. He felt bad for her, he wasn't sure why, she was just another diva, just another fake romance.

"No," Mickie sighed. "But I would bore you with my stories." Mickie wiped away her tears. She turned to walk away.

Randy ran after her and took a light hold of her arm. "Try me." He smiled. Not one of his smirks that he did, and actual smile. Mickie noticed but tried not to smile. "Have you eaten?" he asked the brunette diva. She shook her head. "Well lets go grab a bite to eat, I guess I should probably know what is going on with my girlfriend," He smiled and laughed a little.

Mickie smiled. "Well why don't you put your suitcase in your room and I'll meet you in 10 minutes? My room number is 745. Come and get me when you're ready."

They rode up in the elevator and Mickie got off on her floor and Randy got off on his.

Randy walked to his room and set his suitcase on his bed. He grabbed his blue and white button down shirt out of it and put it on and changed out of his gym shoes into a little bit nicer shoes. He sprayed cologne and left for Mickie's room.

Mickie fixed her make-up where there were tear marks from earlier and fixed her hair. She sprayed some perfume and heard a knock at her door.

"Hey," Mickie said. She grabbed a light jacket and her purse and walked out the door with Randy.

"You look great Mickie," Randy said as he smirked.

Mickie couldn't believe that Randy was trying to make her feel better let alone complimenting her on her looks. She smiled at him. "Thanks."

Randy and Mickie made small talk as they walked to the restaurant. They talked little about work and a lot on normal couple things. It wasn't that awkward for either of them.

They walked to a nice restaurant with bands playing and a dance floor, nothing to big but just fine for the two of them.

They ordered their food and laughed at each other's lame jokes. They talked about anything, except their storyline.

"Mickie, will you dance with me?" Randy asked her as he stood up from his chair and offered her his hand.

She smiled up at him. She took his hand and walked with him to the dance floor.

Faster songs were on. They danced but never really got too close to each other.

The restaurant manager came up to the stage. Well thank you very much. We have a new group coming in now. The new band came onto the stage and a slower song started to play. "Bless the Broken Road." It was none other than Rascal Flatts.

Mickie couldn't believe it she loved country music since, well forever and they were her favorite. She looked over to Randy's icy blue eyes. He smiled back at her and gave her his hand. She put her hand on his shoulder and Randy put his other hand at her waist.

They smiled at each other. He spun her around the dance floor and they had such a good time. This storyline was going to be easy.


	2. Tickets

After their "date" Randy walked Mickie back to her room and they simply said goodnight. Not exactly how either of them wanted the night to end.

Mickie walked in and passed the mirror. She walked back and looked at herself. She smiled, she hadn't been this happy since before her and Dave were ever a couple. She liked the way she looked and felt.

Mickie took another shower and threw her hair up into a crazy bun and put on her sweats and a WWE Divas t-shirt. She laid in bed, just when she thought she was about to fall asleep, there was a knock at the door. She thought it was Candice. She always forgot or lost her key. She was tempted not to open the door but after a second and third knock she walked over to the door and opened it. "Randy?"

"Hey Mickie," he smiled at her. He looked at what she was wearing and still thought she looked great. "Uh well Candice isn't coming back to your room."

"Whatever, thanks for coming and telling me though." Mickie said as she blocked the hallway lights from her eyes. As Mickie was about to shut the door, Randy put his hand out blocking the door from closing. Mickie looked at him. "Is there something else?" She giggled. Her little laugh made Randy smile.

"I wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow." Randy said shyly.

Since, when did Randy get shy around girls? Wasn't he the Lady Thriller?

Mickie bit her bottom lip. "I'm not doing anything, why?"

He smiled at her answer. "Well two things actually, a few weeks back I got 2 tickets to Six Flags, and I never used them. And second, for Saturday…." He took 2 tickets from behind his back and stuck them out.

Mickie took them and read what they said.

**The Country Music Association Awards**

**November 14****th****, 2009**

**7:00pm**

**Admittance One**

"Oh my god! How did you get these?" Mickie shouted.

"Shhh… let's just say I am the best pretend boyfriend ever, see me and guest are going to present the best newcomer award." He bushed.

"I…I…I get to present an award at the CMA's?" Randy nodded. She screeched and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her up. She loosened her grip and he let her down.

"Well how can I say no to that?" Mickie smiled.

"That's exactly why I asked," Randy said.

Mickie squealed again and hugged him. She didn't ant to let go and he didn't want her to. When she finally did she looked up into his blue eyes.

Randy smiled down at her, he wanted to kiss her right then and there and sweep her off her feet but it wasn't the right time, he decided to wait for exactly the right time. He couldn't believe it he waited to kiss her? Usually nothing stopped him from kissing a girl, but she was different.

Mickie knew it too. He was different. She stood on her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and put his arms around her waist picking her up a little just to hear her giggle.

The next morning Mickie pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a purple and white tank top and put them on. She grabbed a small black belt to put around her small waist and put on a pair of black flip-flops. She grabbed a small bag and put in a black and silver bikini with tanning lotion.

She put on light eye shadow and black eyeliner. She ran waterproof mascara through her long lashes and put on some clear lip-gloss. She pulled her hair back in a straightened ponytail, and bumped her bangs. She slid her sunglasses onto the top of her head without messing up her hair.

Randy slipped on a pair of tan cargo shorts and a brown Abercrombie shirt. He put on his brown leather flip-flops. He too grabbed a bag and threw his swim trunks in it. He checked to make sure his hair looked okay and put his sunglasses on.

He went to Mickie's room and knocked on the door. She opened it. "Hey!" Mickie said excitedly. She was so glad to see him.

He hugged her. "You look amazing, Mick."

"Thanks," she smiled back at him. She closed the door and they left the hotel.

They walked out to the parking lot and Randy unlocked a new black Lamborghini.

Mickie stopped walking shocked. She pointed to the car. "We get to ride, in this?"

Randy laughed a little. "Yeah." He put his arm around her waist. And opened her door for her and closed it once she got in. He started the car and they were off. It would only be a 15-minute drive.

They made small talk and eventually got to the park and handed the woman their tickets, made their way through security and put their bags in a locker.

Randy grabbed a hold of Mickie's hand. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Hmm, lets go in that." Mickie said as she pointed to a spinning ride. She giggled and pulled him towards it.

They rode rides for a few hours and grabbed lunch.

Randy took the last bite of his burger. "Mick, do you want to hit the water park after your done eating?"

She took a drink of her water. "Orton, haven't you ever heard to wait 30 minutes until after you eat to go swimming?" She smiled at him. He laughed too. "Okay but if I start to drown then you better save me." She giggled.

They cleaned up their mess and went to get their clothes and got changed. They met by the locker. They both had on their bathing suits and had a towel and had their sunglasses on.

Randy lifted his sunglasses and checked Mickie out making it really obvious so she would notice. She giggles at him and hugs him.

They walked over by chairs and put their towels down. And went over to the mat racing slides. As they were at the top getting ready to go, "You are so going down Orton!" Mickie yelled. They went down the slide and he had beaten her. They got out of the end of the slide and Mickie crossed her arms, and tried to act mad but ended up laughing. He laughed with her.

They went into the wave pool, one in which there is no buzzer to warn of oncoming waves. So when they were walking when a huge wave bombarded them. They started laughing. Mickie put her arms around Randy's neck and Randy pulled her in close. "I don't think I am going to mind this storyline." Randy said. He kissed her cheek. They walked back to the lockers after hitting a few more slides and got back into their clothes. They went on a few roller coasters and grabbed a funnel cake.

When they walking, fireworks started to go off signaling the park was closing. They bought a picture of them when they first entered the park, and walked back to the car, after they grabbed the stuff from their locker.

Randy took a turn before the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Mickie asked.

"You'll see." He put his hand on her knee, and pulled up to an ice cream place.

"Oh! Ice cream!" She opened her door and grabbed Randy's hand. They walked in and Mickie looked at all the flavors not letting go of Randy's hand. "They all look so yummy!"

Mickie got Birthday Cake Remix and Randy got chocolate ice cream with Andes chocolates.

They sat down and ate their ice cream. Randy was a very big flirt, and made Mickie laugh constantly. But, Mickie did the same.

When they got back to the hotel. They went up to Mickie's floor and stopped at her door.

"I don't want tonight to end." Randy admitted holding both of Mickie's hands.

Mickie smiled "Well, the thing is if we keep hanging out together, we are going to gain like 10 pounds an we cant do that with Night of Champions on Sunday!"

"Well, I would rather hang out with you longer and kick my butt in the gym tomorrow." He said.

Mickie laughed at him. "Well, so I might be able to get up in the morning I have to go to bed. Even though I probably won't be able to sleep after all the sugar I have eaten."

Randy put his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. "Meet me for training, at 10:30 we can practice together, considering your heel turn and all.

**NEXT EPISODE:**

**~Mickie picks a dress for the CMA's**

**~They walk the red carpet and present the award**

**~NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS**

**~First Kiss?**


	3. We have to be apart

Mickie woke up at 8:30. She had only slept a few hours. She hadn't been tired when Randy dropped her off, but she knew if she stayed with him any longer she wouldn't have left him.

Randy hadn't much sleep either. He was excited to train with Mickie. He took a quick shower and put on black basketball shorts and an Age of Orton, t-shirt. He put on his gym shoes and put his wrestling gear into a small duffel bag.

Mickie too, took a shower and put on black yoga pants and a yellow running tank top, and white tennis shoes and put on a black pull over hoodie. She put her blue and black cut-off top and matching bellbottoms into a bag and grabbed her silver-wrestling boots.

She put on light make-up that wouldn't run when she sweat. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, nothing too fancy but she made sure she still looked good. She grabbed her sunglasses and walked out the door with her bag in hand.

They went into their respective locker rooms and met in the squared circle.

"Hey James, looking good as always." Randy said as she slid into the ring.

Mickie giggled. "Alright what do I need to know how to do, Randy?" Mickie asked the Legend Killer.

"Three letters, R-K-O." Randy said as he counted on his fingers.

"Oh, look who's learning how to count!" Mickie joked.

Randy smiled and put one of his arms around her waist and tilted her backwards tickling her. Mickie laughed and so did Randy, which attracted a lot of attention from the other members of the WWE. They didn't care. Randy lifted her back up. Both of their stomachs hurt from laughing.

Mickie practiced the RKO for about an hour and got it down pretty quickly.

They decided to get out of their ring wear and put on their normal workout clothes that they wore to the practice area. They walked over to the free weight plat forms and decided to do some weight lifting to start off with.

Mickie picked up a 25-kilo bar and added the 10K plates to each end and power cleaned 5 sets of 5. Randy did the same but practically tripled the weight.

After that they ran which Mickie ran a little slower but much farther than Randy had done.

They went over to the water cooler and grabbed a bottle of water and a towel.

"I didn't think I would have to catch up to you Mick." Randy admitted to the spunky diva.

"Well, you better keep up Orton!" Mickie joked.

They walked out of the gym and Randy walked Mickie to her car. He leaned up against the car and put his arm on the top of he car looking at Mickie. "So what are you doing today?" He asked her.

"Picking out a dress for the CMA's. Because this guy asked me so I mean I couldn't turn him down." Mickie told him as she put on her sunglasses looking up at Randy.

Randy smiled at her. "Oh, I see so going to a club after the house show is like out of the question then right? I mean you seem pretty happy with this guy. Right?" he asked as he smirked.

"Very happy." She stood on her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and put one of her hands on the back of his head.

Randy smiled and held her close to him, pulling her in at the waist. "You have no idea, how good it is to hear that." He whispered into her ear.

Mickie nearly melted in his arms as her knees waned to give out as his warm breath passed through her ear. She couldn't believe that Randy Orton could have this affect on her. She thought she was passed the idea of dating again and possibly falling in love with someone.

Randy couldn't believe what he was feeling. He really, REALLY liked Mickie. He had liked girls before but not like this. She was different. For once he respected a woman. And to top off the list, he regretted ever thinking that she was his next _victim_.

Mickie slowly released him but Randy pulled her back in and she laughed. "Hey Randy I have to go, I need to get a dress today. I have to go to the Smackdown taping in Anaheim. But I am flying back to Nashville on Friday for the CMA's. So I will see you there right?"

"Ugh, why do you have to leave Mick? I want you to stay here." Randy complained slightly.

Mickie giggled. She didn't really want to go either but she had too. "I don't want to go." She moved her arms down to his stomach and looked into his eyes. "I'll see you in 2 days Randy. I think we can deal with that." She lied.

"Well maybe you can, but me on the other hand, is a completely different story." Randy admitted.

_You have no idea _Mickie thought. "You will be fine. Just call me the only reason I won't answer is if I am wrestling." Mickie told him.

Randy still hadn't let her go. "Alright, you better answer." He loosened his grip on her and kissed her forehead.

Mickie laid her forehead on Randy's chest. "I gotta go."

Randy sighed and released Mickie. She got into the driver side door and he shut it for her. She blew him a kiss and drove off.

Her phone rang about 2 minutes later. She clicked the button on her headset to answer. "Hello?"

"You picked up." The voice on the other line said.

Mickie giggled. "Randy Orton, have been gone for two minutes what could you possibly need to talk to me about?"

"I need to know something." Randy told Mickie.

"Yes, Randy?" She questioned him.

"I need to know that you and me have something and that you wont be with some Smackdown guys by Friday." He told her worried for her answer.

"Randy, trust me I'm not gonna be with any other guy." Mickie told the worried superstar.

"Forever?" Randy joked.

Mickie laughed. "For right now, forever doesn't sound too bad Mr. Orton."

Randy was really excited to hear that.


	4. Seperation makes the heeart grow fonder

**Thursday Morning**

Mickie was sharing a room with the spunk redhead, Maria. She and Maria had been pretty close for a while now. They loved working on Raw together but they had to go their separate ways when Maria was moved to Smackdown.

"So Mick, what's up? You crushing on anyone in particular?" Maria asked the brunette diva sitting across from her, eating breakfast.

Mickie giggled and started to blush. He had thought of Randy the entire day yesterday, but he hadn't called her. Mickie was in a t-shirt, zip up hoodie, skinny jeans that were tucked into her Ugg boots and of course she had her cell phone practically glued to her hand.

"Well, there is one guy but, we aren't really together and I would rather not say…" Mickie told the impatient diva.

"Oh! So that's why you have your phone everywhere you go." Maria laughed as she said this.

Mickie smiled and took another bite of her breakfast. She couldn't get her mind off of the Viper.

Mickie finished with her autograph signing and went back to the hotel to spend her last night with the Smackdown superstars and divas.

She glanced over at her phone that showed she had a text. She quickly ran over to her one and read the text.

_Ugh. I just want it to be tomorrow so I can see you. I really miss you Mick._

_-Randy_

Mickie smiled she missed him too.

_Yeah me too!! It'll be so much fun. I realized that I really like Smackdown, but it doesn't compare to RAW._

_-Mickie_

Almost instantly there was a response.

_No way. I mean I'm on RAW… lol. You know our storyline starts Sunday right?_

_-Randy_

_I know! I can't wait! I loved being heel but we should be face :P!!_

_-Mickie_

_haha… NO!! __ So what are you up to?_

_-Randy_

_Nothing really just got back. Going out later I guess. I don't know though… I don't want to really._

_-Mickie_

_Good then you can stay with me _

_-Randy_

_How in the world can you make me smile from 1,000 miles away? _

_-Mickie_

_Well, idk I was going to ask you the same question! _

_-Randy_

_Hey I am going to go to bed. Too tired… I'll see you tomorrow Orton! _

_-Mickie_

_Alright… goodnight Mick. See ya tomorrow. I can't wait!_

_-Randy_

Friday Morning

Mickie woke up earlier then need-be. She hopped into the shower. When she got out she changed into a black tank top with purple designs on it, a purple-cropped sweater, black skinny jeans, and a pair of leather black high-heeled boots.

She went over to the sink and straightened her hair to perfection. She put on her normal make-up with a little extra eyeliner to make her eyes pop and an extra coat of lip-gloss. She sprayed herself with perfume and packed up her suitcase.

Randy too, woke up way too early. Except, he woke up his roommates and best friends Ted Dibiasie and Cody Rhodes.

"Dude where in the world are you going at 8 in the morning?" Cody asked the Viper.

"Yeah, I mean I know you didn't go to the club last night but still 8 is a little early." Ted admitted.

"I'm going to Nashville, Tennessee a few days early I'm going to the CMA awards, we- I'm presenting an award, and walking the red carpet and stuff. You guys should watch." Randy told them, almost slipping and telling them that he and Mickie were presenting the awards.

"Yeah we already planned on it." Ted told him.

"Yeah Candice is having a party for it, her and Mickie love them, she's hoping Mickie will show up. She hasn't talked to her in like a week." Cody told him. "Well ever since the club." Cody slapped Ted in the chest signaling a "Thanks a lot dude!"

Randy laughed at his two bickering teammates. Randy went and took a shower he put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red polo. He slid on a pair of nice black shoes, and he was on his way to Nashville, Tennessee.

AT THE HOTEL IN NASHVILLE

Mickie was sitting in the lobby waiting for Randy, because their suite that they had reserved was under his name.

Randy walked in and connected his eyes with Mickie. Mickie ran over to him and wrapped her legs around his waist as Randy dropped all of his things.

Mickie wrapped her arms around his neck, she giggled as he held her up. "I missed you so much Mr. Lady Thriller." She whispered into his ear.

Randy laughed at her giggles. "You have no idea."

They got their hotel room cards and went to their suite, with 2 rooms.

Mickie opened the door as she clung to her suitcases and dress hidden in a black hanging garment bag.

When they got it they left their bags in the entryway and sat on the couch. Randy laid down and Mickie laid next to him making them very close. Mickie closed her eyes as she was finally comfortable as Randy put his hands on her lower back. Mickie settled her arms on his chest. He pushed the hair away from her face and smiled at her.

"Randy, stop staring at me!" Mickie said with her eyes still closed.

"Why, your beautiful." Randy told her.

"Well, I'm no Kelly Kelly or Maryse" Mickie told the Viper.

"No, your way more beautiful and talented then they could ever be." Mickie opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Randy knew that there was no better time then now. He leaned in and just when he was about to kiss her, there was a knock on the door.

Mickie giggled, as Randy was mad at whoever was at the door, and released her.

Mickie opened the door to see a room service cart. She rolled it inside their room. "Randy, come here!"

Randy rolled off the couch onto his feet and stood behind Mickie wrapping his arms around her waist and put his head over her shoulder. "What is all this?" he asked as they looked at the cart filled with desserts, drinks and an envelope attached to a few wrapped boxes.

"I don't know." She said. She picked up the envelope and read it…

_Dear Randy Orton and Mickie James, _

_ We would like to extend our fullest gratitude for being a part in our annual awards show. We would like you to accept these gifts as a thank you for what you will help our company with tomorrow evening._

_ Sincerely,_

The Country Music Association

Randy kissed her cheek. "Oh! Free stuff!" Randy said.

Mickie laughed and opened one of the presents addressed to her, it was a diamond and white gold cuff bracelet. "Oh my god! She practically yelled. Randy took it out of the box and fastened it around her small wrist.

Mickie handed Randy a box "This one is yours."

Randy released his arms and put them over her shoulders so they could both see what it was. They saw the words Rolex printed on the side and opened it to find a platinum watch. "Holy cow." He exclaimed as he adjusted the watch to his wrist, glancing at it then wrapping his arms around her again.

There was a chocolate fondue pot in the middle of the cart with treats around it. Mickie took a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. She put her hand underneath it as she fed it to Randy. After he took a bite he looked at her.

They were both so happy to be with each other. Mickie laughed when she saw Randy had chocolate on his lips.

"You have chocolate all over your mouth!" and with that simple sentence she leaned in a kissed him passionately. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end but Mickie broke away. She looked at him "It's all off now."

Randy laughed at the petite diva he held in his arms. He couldn't help but think that he never wanted to do this in the first place, but there was no turning back now.

Mickie put her hands on the back of Randy's head. As Mickie turned her head to grab a cookie Randy had wiped chocolate on her lips. She turned back but Randy's lips were already latched onto hers she giggled as he picked her up off the floor.

Mickie moved her head back. "Randy, I need to know something." She told him.

Randy smiled at her. "What do you need to know?" he asked her.

"I need to know that you aren't gonna be with any other girl." She smirked as she mimicked what he told her two days ago.

"Trust me, I'm not gonna be with anyone but you." He told her in reassurance.

"Forever?" She asked joking as Randy did to her.

He looked her in the eyes. "For right now, forever and ever and ever and ever sounds good to me." And there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Mickie knew he was telling the truth. Randy hit the button on the remote for CD to start playing that he had put in when they first walked in when their first song came on.

"Mickie, will you dance with me?" He asked as he gave her his hand.

Mickie wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her small wait pulling her in so that as he wrapped his arms around her he could touch the opposite side of her stomach.

As their song ended "My Wish" also by Rascal Flatts came on.

Randy started to sing to her…

"My wish for you,

Is that your life becomes

All that you wanted to

I hope dreams stay big

Your worries stay small

You never need to carry more than you can hold

And when you're out there getting where getting to

I hope you know somebody loves you

And wants the same things too

Yeah this is my wish"

Mickie looked up into his eyes and kissed him.

After they were done dancing Mickie changed into her hot pink sweatpants and a plain black tank top. She had on her glasses and put her hair up in a crazy bun. When she walked out of the bathroom Randy was in black sweatpants with out a shirt on.

He picked her up from the waist all the way above his head with her arms completely extended to Randy's shoulders. She laughed when he held her up. When he tried to walk he ran into the bed and she fell on top of him.

They both laughed. Randy still had his arms around her. "You know when I told you that Kelly and Maryse, didn't even compare to you." She nodded back at him. "I meant it."

Mickie bit her bottom lip and kissed him. They finally fell asleep in each others arms.

THE NEXT MORNING

When Mickie woke up she had Randy's arm over her. She started to trace the line on his palms.

"Mickie you know I'm awake right?" Randy said abruptly.

Mickie jumped and playfully hit his shoulder. "I do now!" She pulled her hair back and looked at Randy. "I have to go. I have a nail appointment and hair and make-up."

Randy tightened his grip on her and acted to fall back to sleep. He buried his head into her neck.

Mickie laughed. "Hey you invited me." She kissed his forehead.

Randy finally lets go of her and she rolls out of bed, and gets in the shower.

Randy couldn't believe what was going through his head. Usually the girls who were in his bed were gone by the time he woke up. They way he wanted it to be. But not Mickie he wanted her there every morning when he woke up and every night when they went to sleep. He wanted her there. He wanted her to be the one to stop all the partying and stop the weeklong relationships. She was the one he wanted to have by his side for the rest of his life. He wanted her to be the mother of his kids and the love of his life when they are 100 years old. He not only wanted her there, he needed her.


	5. First Kiss

Mickie had gotten her hair, make-up and her nails done. She was looking great. All she had to do was run through her lines with Randy, get on her dress and shoes and get to the show to walk the red carpet.

She had bought a pink and black dress with a zebra print top… shown below (I hope! If not here is the link incase you wanted to see it…

.com/mm5/graphics/Terani%20Pageant%20Dress%)

When she got back to the hotel Randy was in his tuxedo looking as great as usual. But, when he saw Mickie come out of the spare bedroom all dressed up, he stopped dead in his tracks.

She smiled and walked up to him. She looked him in the eyes. "So, what do you think?"

"Amazing, doesn't even do you justice." He said after trying to speak.

Mickie put her hand on the back of his head and on his cheek. "If we ever get married your gonna faint." She joked.

"I know, I will." He told her. He kissed her and there was a knock at the door. He broke the kiss and walked over to the door.

"Hey." Randy told the man at the door.

"Hi, I am your…your comp…complementary limo driver s… sir." The small man said as he looked up at the "Legend Killer."

Randy laughed. "Alright, thanks uh we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Than…Thank…thank you Mr. Randy Orton sir." He said and walked away.

Randy laughed again. He walked over to Mickie; he set one of his hands on her waist and another in his coat pocket. "Hey, you ready to go?"

Mickie kissed him momentarily. "Yeah." Randy pulled her into a hug and picked her up slightly off of the ground.

"Hey, I have to ask you something." Randy told her as he set her down.

"What?" Mickie asked.

"I'll ask you later come on." He took her hand and led her out the door.

THE RED CARPET OF THE COUNTRY MUSIC ASSOCIATION AWARDS

Gulianna Rancic came up to the WWE superstar and diva. "Oh my gosh, it's WWE Superstars Randy Orton and Mickie James!" She hugged both of them. "You guys look amazing!"

"Thank you." Mickie told Gulianna.

"Thanks," Randy replied trying to make sure not to put a hand on Mickie so it won't look like anything is going on.

"Alright guys, the talk of the red carpet are what is going on with you two, are you guys dating?" Gulianna asked.

Mickie and Randy laughed. "No, we're just friends. We're here actually to present the best newcomer award and promote WWE's Night of Champions." Randy told her.

"How come I don't believe a word out of your mouth Mr. Orton." Gulianna said.

Mickie giggled. "No really we are just good friends and we're here to have a good time and I actually really wanted to come for my country music album that is coming out in March." Mickie told them.

"Well, congratulations." Gulianna said as they were rushed to another interviewer.

"Hey, everyone this is Chuck Wicks, and I am here with perhaps the two toughest people on the red carpet, WWE's Randy Orton and the lovely Mickie James. How are you guys? What's going on?"

"Hey Chuck, we're doing really well. We are having so much fun." Mickie told him with her arm linked with Randy's respectively.

"So, what's going on here?" Chuck asked pointed to their interlocked arms. "Are you two a couple? Are you guys the next dominant couple in professional wrestling?"

"Well, no we aren't together, we're here as friends. You never know right now our paths aren't really crossing, considering like everyone hates me and they can't get enough of her." Randy suggested towards Mickie. "So we'll have to see as time goes."

"I see, alright so what brings you two to the CMA's?" Chuck asked the secretive couple.

"Well, we are here to present the best newcomer award, to promote WWE's Night of Champions that's here in Nashville tomorrow night on pay-per-view, and this lovely diva is here to help get word out on her new CD coming out in March." Randy said as he glanced down at Mickie occasionally.

"That's great, we all can't wait to hear it Mickie. Thanks guys for stopping by." Chuck told them.

They made their way past questioning photographers and found their way to the final interview, which was that of Mario Lopez.

"Hey guys, Mario Lopez here with the most dominant superstar and diva in the WWE. Randy Orton "The Legend Killer" and Mickie James are here with me. So as I hear you two are an official 'item'."

Again they laughed at the question. "No we are here as friends. You know it's hard to be in a relationship when you're in the line of work that we are in. I mean we kick butt daily and then do it again the next. Trying to be with someone is kind of hard. But, we are here to have a great time, present our award for best newcomer of 2009, and to take a breath away from the ring before our pay-per-view tomorrow." Mickie told him.

"Oh yes the WWE is putting on Night of Champions here in Nashville, and as I hear you two are both up for titles tomorrow?" Mario asked them.

"Well, I have a match with Dave Batista for the WWE Championship and Mick is up against Maryse for the Diva's championship. Hopefully we'll win and Mickie may make history as the first woman to hold the diva and women's championship. So we have our fingers crossed." Randy told him.

"Well, I know you guys turned down a private relationship, but is there anyway you two will come together in the ring anytime soon?" Mario asked the couple.

Mickie looked up at Randy. "Well, I think for right now, that's a no. Because I'm a good guy and Randy is really mean. So they usually wont put us together but time will tell I guess, we have no control over it." Mickie admitted.

"Alright thanks guys, and for you guys watching at home, be sure to check out WWE's Night of Champions and see these two try to get their title's tomorrow night only on pay-per-view." Mario told as they went to a commercial.

MOMENTS BEFORE THEY PRESENT THE AWARD

Mickie and Randy were backstage getting their last minute touch-ups done as Brad Paisley and Season 4 winner of American Idol and Country Music Queen, Carrie Underwood did a few gimmicks before the award was presented.

When they walked onto the stage there was a large WWE fan base. "Mickie James" chants were very loud as well as boo's directed in Randy's direction.

**Before we get to the actual awards we are gonna go to Ted, Cody, and Candice in Candice's hotel room, they just finished the red carpet…**

"Why in the hell, is Mickie there with Randy?" Candice yelled. "She was supposed to be here. We plan this party every year and she leaves to go to it!'

"Babe, calm down. She's presenting an award with him, you can talk to her tomorrow at the arena." Ted told her and he held on to her hand. "Oh yeah, Cody I think she still likes you. I mean she has turned down every couple question with Randy."

"Yeah, with RANDY! I am not really worried about him; it's more of either Cena or Batista. Randy has no game. Besides he didn't want to be in a storyline with her anyways." Cody said angry.

Candice sat and pouted as the two youngest members of the Legacy argued.

Back to the awards show…

Mickie and Randy finally get the place quiet.

"Hey ya'll. We are WWE's finest, we'll at least I am." Mickie joked holding the envelope. "We are here tonight to present the Best Newcomer Award of 2009."

Randy had his hand rested on her back. "These people have come above and beyond, what anyone else has done in their first year in the business."

"Here are this year's nominee's…

Glorinana

Darius Rucker

Julianne Hough

Lady Antebellum

And Kris Allen" Mickie told the sold out auditorium. She handed the envelope to Randy. "Go for it."

"Mickie, I don't want to. Here." He tried to hand it back to her.

"No, Randy." Mickie pushed it back.

They did this for a few seconds.

"Mickie, tak-" Randy was interrupted by Mickie putting Randy in a headlock which made the entire room laugh. "Okay." Randy finally said as Mickie let her grip go."

"The winner of the 2009 Best Newcomer in Country Music is…." He opened the envelope.

"Julianne Hough!" They said together.

Julianne made her way to the stage with tears in her eyes. She hugged Mickie and acted scared around Randy but hugged him too, Mickie handed her the CMA award.

"He's scary. And I am not about to mess with her, she can kick my butt!" She joked.

After her speech Mickie turned to go backstage but Randy ran for the microphone. "Mickie! Hold on a second." Randy called after her.

Mickie turned around confused, and walked up to him. "What are you doing?" She told him with the microphone barley catching what she said.

"Mickie, I told you earlier I had something to ask you. But, before I do, we have some things to clear up, so go ahead." He joked. She gave him a funny look. "Alright, so if you guys have watched the red carpet, you guys know that we are here together. But, we kind of lied we do have a little more than a friendship going on here." Cameras started to flash more and "Ohh's" & "Ah's" came from the audience.

Mickie starred at him in shock. She couldn't believe he was telling the world when they haven't told their friends.

Randy held Mickie's hand. "Mickie and I have been, 'together'…" using fake air quotes around 'together'. "…for about a week or so, now." "Mickie I wanted to know... if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He asked the shocked diva with her hands covering her dropped jaw.

BACK WITH CANDICE, TED AND CODY…

They all sat in silence completely unaware of their friend's actions over the past week. They too had their jaws dropped when Randy asked Mickie to be his girlfriend.

**Back to the stage:**

Cameras were rolling, flashes blinded the two and screams nearly covered up Mickie's answer, which was while she giggled. "Yeah!"

The crowd cheered and Randy picked Mickie up in a hug and spun her around.

BACK TO CANDICE TED AND CODY

"Oh my god!" Cody finally said after about a full minute of silence.

"I was so wrong!" Ted admitted.

Candice just sat with her jaw dropped starring at the TV. She couldn't believe that her best friend was with someone and didn't tell her.

AFTER THE AWARDS SHOW BACK IN THEIR HOTEL ROOM…

Randy shut the hotel door behind him and was overcome by a huge hug from Mickie.

He wrapped his arms around the tiny diva, his girlfriend. He couldn't believe himself. He was totally against another storyline after all that went down with his ex-fiancée, Stacy Keibler. He had fallen for Mickie like no other.

Mickie pulled away from her new boyfriend. Except, the thing was that she had tears in her eyes. "Randy."

"Mick, what's wrong?" He asked the emotional diva.

"I need you to promise me something. I need to know that I'm not going to get hurt again. I need to know that we aren't going to be with each other for two years and then end it. I need to know that if we get engaged that you wont cheat on me with my best friend. Because, if you can't promise me that, I can't do this." Mickie told him letting tears fall down her face.

Randy looked down at her. Words couldn't describe how he was feeling. He wiped away her tears. "Mick that will never ever happen to us." He pulled her in close to him. "I promise I will never let anyone hurt you, again." He promised his new girlfriend.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

***** Hey Guys! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews I really appreciate it! *****


	6. And So It Begins! :P

Mickie was walking backstage of the Nashville arena that would be hosting Night of Champions in the matter of a few hours.

Mickie turned a corner and ran straight into her "best friend" Candice Michelle.

"Mickie. What is going on? Why didn't you tell me about Randy and you?" Candice asked her best friend.

Mickie pulled her hair back with her fingers. "Candi, there really wasn't a Randy and me until last night." Mickie told her truthfully.

"So! You guys have been hanging out! Why was it such a chore for you to tell me?" Candice told her.

"Candice, you set me up with Cody! You know more than anyone that I had a crush on him through all of high school! But no he was always YOUR property. He always had to be YOURS! There was no compromise between us. YOU claimed him for yourself. But even when he turned you down and he started to like me, I couldn't like him because that was just to hard for you to handle that someone didn't like Candice so he can't have anyone then!" Mickie yelled.

Candice stood there as she opened her mouth to talk, but Mickie stopped her.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted Randy to be mine. I really didn't need a repeat of High School. You may be with Ted but he deserves someone who doesn't treat him like a trophy boyfriend." Mickie said and she walked away from Candice who had tears in her eyes.

Mickie went into her locker room and got dressed for her match. She fixed her hair and make-up and went to hang out with Randy for a little while.

Mickie walked into Randy's locker room. "Hey Randy."

He turned around to see his favorite diva. "Hey." He kissed her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just another stupid fight with Candice." Mickie admitted as she sat on the couch.

Randy sat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. Just then someone walked in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the most secretive couple in the WWE. Well, that was until yesterday." Ted laughed.

Randy took the empty water bottle next to the couch and threw it at Ted. It hit him in the forehead.

"What was that for?" Ted asked as he rubbed where Randy hit him with the plastic bottle.

Randy shrugged his shoulders as he laughed.

"Ha ha very funny Randy." Ted said sarcastically. "Hey Mick have you seen Candi?"

Mickie sighed. "Yeah."

"Well where is she?" Ted asked.

"I don't know! She isn't my responsibility. I have to go my match is almost up." Mickie told the two. She kissed Randy and gave Ted a quick hug.

As Mickie made her way to the guerilla position, Ted asked, "What's wrong with Mick? Candi is her best friend."

"Got me. I guess they got into an argument or something. Hey I have to go. Mine and Mick's thing starts tonight so I have to go out there after she wins. See ya later Ted." He patted Ted's shoulder as he made his way out of the Legacy locker room.

Mickie's Match…

Obsession hit the speakers. They bubbly brunette diva made her way down the ramp.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Diva's Championship. Introducing the challenger from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James." Justin Roberts announced.

Mickie continued her entrance until _Pourquoi_ hit. And out walked the French- Canadian blonde who made her way to the ring with her usual mockery and the title held on her shoulder.

"And her opponent from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, she is the current Diva's Champion, Maryse." Justin Roberts announced.

The bell rang and the match was underway. Mickie and Maryse had a pretty even fight. They both had some pretty hard hits on their opponents but nothing too serious. Mickie hit her neck-breaker on Maryse. As Maryse lay in the middle of the ring, Voices hit the speakers and Mickie turned around to see the number one contender for the WWE Championship. As Mickie looked towards the Viper Maryse hit her from behind.

Randy continued to take his time down the ramp. As Maryse was in her submission hold she made eye contact with the Legend Killer.

"What the hell, is Randy Orton doing out here during a Diva's match?" King asked.

"I have no idea. But, what I can tell you is that any time Randy Orton is outside of the ring, it isn't good." Michael Cole responded to the Hall of Famer.

As Mickie got her way out of the submission, Maryse broke the hold and played with her hair. Again she made eye contact with Randy and flipped her hair with the ropes.

"Maryse is show boating way too much King. She better watch out for Mickie. She really wants to make history tonight." Cole said.

"Who cares Maryse is HOT!" King responded.

Maryse grabbed a hold of Mickie. Mickie countered and turned it into her finisher, Mickie DDT.

She rolled up the soon to be former Diva's Champion for the three count. The bell sounded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you your new Diva's Champion, Mickie James!" Justin Roberts said to the cheering crowd.

Randy leaned back in the metal chair and smirked. But, most surprisingly is that he clapped.

Cole and King directed their eyes to the number one contender. They were shocked.

"What? Why is Orton clapping? Mickie won the match! Not Maryse!" Cole admitted.

Randy grabbed a hold of the Diva's title and grabbed a microphone. He made his way into the ring and stood in front of Mickie. She had her hands on her hips and was breathing hardly from her match. She was giving him a weird look.

He walked around her looking at every inch of her body. After he made his way all the way around her, he grabbed a hold of her arm and held it up. He handed her the title.

"Congratulations James." He put the microphone down. As he made his way out of the ring he heard, "Why are you out here Randy?" Mickie asked.

Randy brought his leg back into the ring. He stood inched away from the new champion. He pulled her hand up with the microphone in it, "Find me later tonight and I will let you know." He told her. He released her hand and motioned for her to go first.

She walked past Randy and when she was about to duck under the rope, Randy had lifted it up. Mickie ducked under as her music played. She jumped to the ground. Randy had followed her. He sat a hand on her back. She turned to look at him just as shocked as the audience.

They made their way up through the curtain, with cameras following.

Randy wrapped his right arm around Mickie's waist. "What's going on Orton? Why were you down there?" Mickie asked her secret boyfriend.

"Find me later and I'll…" Randy looked at her up and down again "let you know." He winked at her. As he released her but she grabbed a hold of his arm. "Okay, I found you and it's later. What?" Mickie asked.

"Find me after my match, and I will have no problem letting you know." Randy told her flirtatiously.

Mickie bit her lip and walked away as the cameras went off. She turned around to go find Randy. She went into his locker room the door was open. She saw him rummaging through his bag. She went behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who." Mickie told him trying her best to describe her voice.

Randy laughed a little at Mickie's attempt. He swung her around and kissed her.

Mickie giggled. "Hey how did you know that was me? I mean I could have been anyone." She wrapped her arms around him.

Randy looked down at her. "Because you're the only person that causes my heart to skip a beat and butterflies to start flying around my stomach."

Mickie laughed. He was so adorable.

"Hey, I have to get ready for my match. But I'll see you there." Randy told her he brought his hands to his chest. He bent over and kissed her. "Now go get dressed. I'll see you later."

Mickie stood on her tippy toes and kissed him again before going into her locker room. She turned on the curling iron and put on a short royal blue dress. She put on a pair of black, flat, thigh high boots. She put on a black necklace and bracelet.

She pulled part of her hair up and bumped the top. She had curls coming from the top and the part left on the bottom fell down her back. She put on black eyeliner and blue and grey eye shadow. She finished off the look with some peach lip-gloss.

Ring- ring- ring

"This bout is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship."

_Voices_ hits the speakers and out walks the "evil" Legend Killer, Randy Orton.

"Introducing first the challenger, from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton."

Randy finished his slow walk down the ramp and into the ring with a smirk on his face and the audience knew exactly who put it there, none other than the new WWE Diva's Champion, Mickie James.

"I Walk Alone" began to play and the crowd erupted. There he was the champion, Batista.

"And his opponent, from Washington D.C., he is the current WWE Champion, Batista."

Batista finished his entrance and gave the ref his belt. The ref showed the belt to the audience. Just as he rang for the bell… the crowd went wild as Obsession hit and out walked the bubbly Mickie James smiling and waving only to lock eyes with the Legend Killer. She set her hand on her small waist and another holding the title on her shoulder.

The match began and Batista gained control quickly until Randy hit the RKO. That was all he needed he had picked up the win. Mickie stood up from commentary and started to clap. She grabbed his title and hers and made her way into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you your new WWE Champion, Randy Orton."

Mickie stepped into the ring with her title and his. She walked over to him with a microphone. His music turned off. She handed him his title.

"Okay, congrats and all but, what did you want earlier in my match?" Mickie asked with her hand on her hip.

Randy smirked as usual. He gently took the microphone from her hand. "Thanks, and Mickie I had a little proposition for you. Seeing as you made history tonight, you are a Legend in the diva division. There for as the leader of Legacy we would like you to be our newest member and make history again in the same night and be the only diva to join Legacy?"

The crowd booed. Mickie James in Legacy, there was NO CHANCE!

Mickie took the microphone out of his hand. She walked around the ring for a few seconds. "You have yourself a deal, Orton." She smiled. The crowd couldn't believe it.

But, what really caught their attention was when Randy walked up to Mickie and smiled. Not only did he smile but, he pulled her into a passionate kiss that was sure to be in the Slammy Award list for OMG moment of the year.


	7. Paperazzi

Mickie just finished getting changed back into her normal clothes. She put her attire in her bag, zipped it up, grabbed her purse and new championship and went to go find her not so secretive boyfriend.

Randy looked in the mirror. He ran and brushed his teeth and sprayed cologne. He put his stuff in his back picked up his title and walked to the door only to have it hit him in the head.

Mickie opened the door farther after she heard Randy yell. She knew she hit him.

Randy stood away from the door holding his forehead.

Mickie dropped her stuff next to his. "I am so sorry!" She walked over to him close so they were touching. She put her hand on his cheeks and looked up at him. "Randy, I'm so sorry! I did-"

Randy put his lips against hers. He pulled back a few seconds later. "I know babe. I just have a headache and a bump now." Randy said as he moved his hand away to his swelling forehead.

Mickie smiled as she heard him call her "babe" for the first time. However, the smile faded as soon as she saw the giant bump on his head. "C'mon lets get back to the hotel so we can put ice on that."

Mickie picked up her stuff and Randy's title. He slung his bag over his shoulder. They pulled into the new hotel parking lot. They took out their luggage and rolled them into their new room. For once they got to share a room, while working.

Randy plopped down on the couch. Mickie brought over a baggie filled with ice and a washcloth. She sat on his lap and gently leaned his head back and set the ice on his head. Mickie kissed him.

"Mick…" Mickie looked at Randy as he looked at her with the ice lifted so he could see her. "It's hard to relax with you kissing me and sitting on me." He joked.

Mickie giggled. "Fine, want a massage?" Mickie asked.

Randy winked at her. He grabbed a pillow and laid on his stomach on the floor.

Mickie sat on his lower back. She started to rub his back but eventually she got tired of it so she just lay on top of him. Her hair covered their heads with hers being slightly over Randy's shoulder.

Randy turned his head and kissed her. "How did I know that it wasn't gonna last long?" Randy asked trough the kisses.

Mickie laughed. She kissed the bump on his head. "All better?" She asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

Randy kissed her again. "Now." He rolled over and she fell off of him. He stood up and gave her a hand pulling her up.

"Let's go out to dinner." He told her.

Mickie set her hands on his chest. "Hmm, can we go somewhere nice? I want to look nice."

Randy put her hands on her back. "You look fine now."

"But I want to get dressed up." Mickie pretended to whine. She stuck out her bottom lip and looked him in the eyes.

"FINE! Geez, how do you do that to me?" he asked.

"You just can't get enough of me." Mickie told him, smiling.

"Sure. Let's go with that." Randy said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm going to go get dressed." She kissed the bump on his head again and turned to her suitcase she grabbed out some clothes and went in the bathroom to get ready.

Randy smiled. He made his way to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of black dress pant, black shoes and a yellow polo that hugged all of his muscles.

Mickie was in the bathroom. She put on a pair of black pants and a light blue shirt that showed her cleavage just a little and a diamond necklace. She slid on her favorite pair of dark blue high heels. She pulled back the top part of her hair and curled all the rest. The curls cascaded to about half way down her back. She put on her normal make-up with thicker eyeliner and an extra coat of her favorite peach colored lip-gloss.

Randy stood in front of the mirror. He walked to the bathroom door. "Hey Mick, when are you gonna be ready?" he asked.

"Like 20 minutes."

"Okay well I am gonna run down to the lobby real quick. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm okay."

Randy walked out the door. He walked down to the hotel florist and had bought a rose for her and decided to have some more flowers sent up later.

Randy walked back upstairs and Mickie was still in the bathroom.

Someone knocked on the door. Randy went over and opened it only to find Melina standing there.

"Hey, good looking. Got a hot date or something?" Melina joked. She put her hand on her hip.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely little sister I left back in St. Louis." Randy smiled and hugged his lil' sis.

Mickie walked out. She was shocked to see Melina there.

Randy turned to see his favorite girl in the entire world standing there. His jaw dropped.

Melina pushes her way past the Legend Killer and hugged Mickie. "You look great! But what are you doing in my brother's hotel roo- MICKIE! EWW! It's my brother!" Melina backed away looking at the both of them.

"Good to see you too Mel." Mickie joked.

Melina pointed between the two of them. "Since when are you two? 'You two?'" Melina asked.

"About 3 days ago. Where have you been Mel?" Randy asked the confused girl.

"I was in Australia talking to Vince and guess who the newest diva is? Me!" Melina announced to her best friend and brother.

"Yay!" Mickie screeched as she hugged her.

Randy hugged them both. They were the two of the most important people on his life.

"Uh Mickie we should get going" he told her as her interlocked his fingers with hers.

Melina pretended to gag. "I have to get out of here this is just too weird." Melina jokes she hugged them both and walked out.

Mickie pulled away from Randy and put her hands up. "How do I look?" She asked.

Randy just kissed her, he didn't answer he simply rested his lips on hers.

Mickie broke the kiss and held his hand. "Let's go."

Randy grabbed his and Mickie's coat he helped her put hers on and then buttoned his.

They made their way outside the hotel and Randy handed her the rose.

"You are so sweet!" Mickie exclaimed. She blushed as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and stuck the other in his pocket. She kissed his cheek.

They waited until the valet brought up Randy's black rental car. The valet opened the door for Mickie and handed Randy the keys.

Randy drove up to a very fancy restaurant that was on its opening night. Being in Los Angeles the celebrities hit the red carpet in the front followed by the paparazzi.

Randy walked out of the war and handed the keys to the valet. He walked over and opened up the door for Mickie. The flashing lights picked up as WWE's newest couple made their entrance. One of the reporters caught their attention so they stopped.

"Hi, my name is Clara Jones from ABC news. I was wondering if I could ask you just a few questions?"

Mickie nodded. "Sure ask away."

"Well, is Vince making you two go out in public together as to like extend the storyline to make it more convincing? I mean we all saw the CMA awards, was that fake too?"

Randy laughed and rested his arms around her waist. "No, uh the CMA awards and this definitely have nothing to do with work."

"So you two are a real life couple?" She asked.

"Randy looked down at Mickie. "Well…" Mickie drifted off.

"Yeah we are." Randy said proudly. Mickie smiled up at him.

"Wow, congratulations. Do you two have time in your schedules to stop by the studio tomorrow to do an on air interview say for the news at noon?" Clara asked the couple.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Mickie said excitedly.


End file.
